


Dream Boy

by fixonhyunin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Felix and Seungmin speak a few times, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Romantic Fluff, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, hinted changlix, hinted minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixonhyunin/pseuds/fixonhyunin
Summary: Jeongin felt like something had just hit his stomach. He had already heard that voice, he was sure about it. He lifted his head up, a sudden realization hitting him like a bullet. He stared at the boy for a few seconds, his mouth open in disbelief, until he realized the boy was staring back with curiosity. Jeongin felt his cheeks burn like hell and looked away, avoiding eye contact with anyone.It was him. It was the beautiful boy from his dreams.orJeongin sees Hyunjin every night in his dreams but has never met him before





	Dream Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo Mars here! I'm sorry for the shitty writing, this is not only my first hyunin but also my first story on ao3 sdjnkj  
> Just give the boys loads of love, they deserve it all  
> I hope you enjoy! ^^  
> 

Jeongin was leaning on his table in his class, waiting for the bell to ring and for the lessons to start, when somebody placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you tired?” it was Seungmin, his best friend, who had spoken. He sat beside him, making the younger lift his head up.

“Oh my god, look at you!” his friend said, pointing at his dark circles. “Have you even closed your eyes tonight? What happened?”

Jeongin knew he couldn’t answer that question without sounding extremely stupid and childish. He just shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

“What’s up with him?” asked his other friend, Felix, who had just come in. Seungmin didn’t know what to answer, so he just told him to sit because the lessons were about to start.  
Jeongin really couldn’t seem to fall asleep the previous night. It wasn’t because of nightmares, no, not at all. On the contrary, the recurring dreams he was having recently were actually the best ones he had ever had.

It all had started almost one month ago. Every night a very handsome, tall boy with the prettiest brown eyes and the softest hair would come to his house and take him to cute dates. Sometimes it was the ice cream shop, sometimes a stroll by the river, sometimes a romantic dinner in a restaurant. Every time they got closer, Jeongin felt the sudden desire to kiss his full red lips, but he was always held back by the awareness that it was just a dream. So every time the older leaned in to kiss him, he would wake up and stay up until the next morning, not able to fall asleep again at the thought of the beautiful boy.

“Where is Jisung? Is he late?” Seungmin wondered. “I don’t think he’s coming. It’s Minho’s birthday so he’s probably taking him somewhere or something along those lines, if you know what I mean” Felix replied with a smirk. Without Jisung, the place at Jeongin’s left was vacant.

The bell rang, stating the beginning of the lessons.

“Good morning everyone” the teacher started off. “Before starting our lessons, I would like your new classmate to introduce himself” she added smiling.

“Hello, I’m Hwang Hyunjin and I come from another school. Nice to meet you all!”. Hearing the boy’s voice, Jeongin felt like something had just hit his stomach. He had already heard that voice, he was sure about it. He lifted his head up, a sudden realization hitting him like a bullet. He stared at the boy for a few seconds, his mouth open in disbelief, until he realized the boy was staring back with curiosity. Jeongin felt his cheeks burn like hell and looked away, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

It was _him_. It was the beautiful boy from his dreams. 

“It’s nice to meet you Hwang Hyunjin. Please take a sit over there” the teacher said, pointing at the empty seat beside Jeongin.

“I-It’s Jisung’s!” Jeongin hadn’t realized he had shouted those words out until the teacher told him that his friend was absent and that Hyunjin could take his place for that day. As the boy approached him, Jeongin hid his face in his hands, to cover the blush.

“I-I’m sorry, really, I didn’t mean to sound rude at all, I’m so, so sorry” he apologized shakily, still hiding his red face. He felt thin fingers stroking his hair.

“It’s fine, cutie” it was the boy’s voice, who was now sitting right next to him. Jeongin peeked through his hands to see that it was his hand which was softly playing with the boy’s hair. He was looking at him with the sweetest grin on his face.

 _This cannot be real, it must be a dream, I’m sure of this… I’ll just have to wake up and him and his beautiful lips will be gone in the blink of an eye_ , Jeongin thought. With this in mind, he found the courage to finally remove his hands from his face and smile back at him.

—————

The bell rang again, and everyone stood up for the break. Everyone except for Yang Jeongin, who was still sitting half-asleep in the back of the classroom. His friends had gone out to eat something since, according to Felix, they were starving. However, both Seungmin and Jeongin were aware of the fact that their friend only wanted to spot Seo Changbin, the “dark emo toddler” as Jeongin liked to call him, walking in the hallways of the school.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Hyunjin asked, making the younger turn his head to him with curiosity.

“Me? Oh, yeah, sure I guess…” his heart started racing faster than ever.

“I meant… privately. Let’s go out. Take me somewhere people won’t find us” the boy added.

“Wait, what do you mean? Are you a freak?” Jeongin frowned, but Hyunjin bursted into laughter.

“No, not at all! I just wanna talk with the cute dream boy, just him and I” he then said. At the words dream boy Jeongin’s heart skipped a beat. Did the new guy in school have the same dreams as he did? Was he part of it?

“Ah yeah, sure… we could uhm… maybe go to the toilet, wait until everyone’s out and then talk there”. Jeongin said it with an unusual thrill of confidence, but only after he realized what he had just stated. He had proposed to the boy he found way too attractive to be real to have some kind of secret meeting in the school toilet, where Jisung told him couples would usually make out. Now, he wasn’t sure whether his friend had lied or not, but what reason could he have had to lie?

Jeongin stood up shaking his head a bit, still thinking he was somehow dreaming. Instinctively, he took Hyunjin’s hand and started sneaking towards the toilet, avoiding eye contact with the older. They got to the place by the ring of the bell, when everyone had already left. They were alone now, completely alone. Hyunjin went in the first stall and the younger followed hesitantly. As they both got in, he locked the door. 

Jeongin, who had just realized he had been holding Hyunjin’s hand the whole time, felt blood rush through his cheeks and let go of his hand, looking down. He was shaking both in fear and excitement. Even if he had dreamt about this guy, he actually had no idea who he was. 

“Now… w-what do you wanna talk about?” he asked, clearing his throat up.

“Listen, it might sound like I’m crazy but… I think we’ve already met. Not in this dimension, if you wanna call it so” the taller said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I mean, like in a dream or something… I’m actually not really sure either” he added. The other opened his mouth in disbelief and his eyes widened, to which Hyunjin slightly grinned and whispered a little “cute” under his breath.

“How is this even possible?” at the younger’s words, the other boy looked down and rubbed his neck again. “N-No, I mean… I’ve had the same dreams” he added. 

“Tell me something only you could know. Something I’ve told you in our shared dreams, but not in real life” Hyunjin asked. 

Jeongin took a few seconds to think, then replied. “You have a dog. Her name is Kkami. Now you.”

“You have two brothers, you’re the one in the middle. And you’re younger than me” Hyunjin replied, the softest smile on his lips. “This is fucking amazing… tell me, what did we do in your dreams?”

“Well, you would come to my house and take me out, every night to a different place, and we would just act like…” Jeongin replied hesitantly, blushing and stopping mid-sentence to look at his feet.

“…just like couples would”. It was Hyunjin who had finished his sentence, now looking directly into the younger’s eyes. The latter raised his head slowly, meeting the other’s gaze. They both suddenly understood they actually knew each other. 

Hyunjin was the kind of boy everyone in school would lay his eyes on, yet he would never correspond. He didn't like people who only appreciated appearances. He instead wanted someone who he could share interests with, who he could talk to not only as a boyfriend but also as a friend. And Jeongin wasn't the superficial type either. In their shared dreams, he had learned more about this boy than about his closest friends. This was because, thinking of it all just as a dream, they felt free to say whatever they wanted without being judged. They shared memories, experiences, funny chats and really enjoyed time together. So, for the both of them, seeing each other in real life felt like meeting an old friend after a long time.

“However, we’ve never…” he continued, grabbing Jeongin’s hands and stepping just a little bit closer, now looking at the boy’s lips. He then ran one hand in the other’s hair and placed the free one on his hip, gently pulling him even closer. Jeongin thought that the mesmerizing dream boy smelled exceptionally good.

“…kissed” Jeongin completed the sentence. Then he shut his eyes, heart racing faster than the newest of cars, as Hyunjin started leaning forward. They were just inches apart when the taller stopped.

“I’m sorry, maybe I’m still dreaming… this is ridiculous, I’m just making a fool of myself” Hyunjin said while looking down, still not pulling apart their touching foreheads. 

“You’ll never know if you don’t try” Jeongin was as surprised at his own words as Hyunjin was, but he tried to hide it. Only his burning cheeks and the intense staring at the other’s lips betrayed him. Oh, he _did_ want to kiss him.

“I better kiss you before we wake up this time” Hyunjin added. Jeongin gulped and nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. He closed his eyes as the other leaned in. When his full lips touched Jeongin’s, they both felt as if they had reached the sky with a hand. It didn’t feel strange at all, not even to Jeongin who had never been keen on kisses, whoever the kisser was. It was warm and soft. A sort of home-like feeling spread through Jeongin's chest.

As they separated, Jeongin thought he was going to either wake up soon or faint, eyes still closed, bated breath and heart racing faster than he could ever imagine. Hyunjin chuckled, then pulled him closer and leaned in again, craving for something more this time. The kiss was deeper, somehow strong and gentle at the same time. The younger clutched at the elder’s clothes as their tongues met and left out a little groan, which only embarrassed him, but seemed to be to Hyunjin’s liking. _Kissing the dream boy was definitely better than expected_ , he thought. It was so much better that not only they lost count of the kisses they exchanged, but also lost track of time. 

At last, the younger pulled away once again, grasping for air and trying to cool off the heat that had scattered across his face. Both the boys looked a mess, but Hyunjin’s slightly red lips were even more beautiful now. The former smiled, making Jeongin’s heart skip a beat. Then, he hugged his cute dream boy tightly, placing one last kiss on his forehead.

“All that time spent together, without even knowing who we were…” Hyunjin started, smiling brightly. “And yet, here we are. It was definitely worth it. All of it”. With this said, Jeongin closed his eyes and relaxed into the other’s arms. He felt safer than anywhere else.

—————

After washing their faces, adjusting each other’s uniforms and wiping away every proof that they had kissed, they went back to the class as if nothing had happened.

“Sorry for being this late! Our newbie here got lost and called me for help since we already knew each other, but I couldn’t seem to find him!” Jeongin apologized to the class, perfectly fooling everyone. Everyone except his friends, who understood what had been going on between the two of them with a simple glance.

“Did this getting lost involve making out at all?” Seungmin whispered, smirking at the younger who simply replied with a “shut up” and turned his head away.

“But I have to admit that our Innie here was faster than the both of us together. Making out with the newbie, must be such an experience!” Felix laughed.

“Shut up both of you or I swear I’ll cut your tongues off next time you open your mouth” Jeongin stated, making them both shut their mouths.

He glanced one last time at Hyunjin, who smiled back at him and took his hand, intersecting his fingers with Jeongin’s. This time, they decided that they weren’t sleeping. They were now fully awake, aware of the fact that their dreams had just been fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like a part two? Please leave a comment! <3


End file.
